wssfandomcom-20200222-history
3XG-01DI Gundam Deathscythe Imperia
= = The 3XG-01DI Gundam Deathscythe "Imperia" (aka ' ''War Maiden ) is the Sovereign Commander form of the '''3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form) in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by Mizuki __TOC__ Technology & Combat Characteristics The Supreme Officer Attire of the 3XG-01D, which donned the militaristic and regal parts of a battle commander, called the "Valkyrie's Blessings", and four Grave Troopers in their Battle Casket. Designed as a war maiden commanding a legion of WWII undead, she leads the re-animated soldiers as the Reaper's Militia. Despite ordering her soldiers to fight for her, she is capable to be the herald of her opponents' demise. Decorating the mobile suit with military uniform-style parts, the torso is designed as a single-breasted, high-neck collar uniform with a pair of similarly-style sleeves connected below the shoulder, showing the simplified, "bare" shoulders. Covering the shoulders and clavicle area is a capelet with epaulettes, which in reality are remote control antennas that gives "commands" to the Grave Trooper Mobile Bits. The skirt is also simplified as a double-slit miniskirt, with a decorative belt over the lower portion of the midriff section. The legs were also simplified to look like a pair of stockings or printed pantyhose with knee-high, armored boots. The boots consisted each a rounded, decorative knee pads and short-heeled boots. Similar to Bakarne Attire's cowboy hat, the Imperia Attire have a peaked hat, which is this time purely an accessory. The redesigned backpack lack the two nozzle protrusions, omitting the two thrusters, and added a slightly larger vernier above the two thruster pods in the middle. The two omitted thrusters was converted and integrated into the heels of the boots, retaining the mobility and agility of the 3XG-01D. The "Valkyrie's Blessings" weapon set consist of a voulge, a katana, and a machine rifle. The Grave Trooper's weaponries composed mostly of the Zaku II's and it's variants arsenal, all designed as their real life WWII armaments. Another Mobile Weapon of the Imperia Attire's is a Support Mobile Armor named Brynhildr, which is a redesigned Fuunsaiki. This attire doesn't have the standard stealth systems and features, as it was considered to a coward's skill in a face-to-face combat. However, she does retained a downgraded version only be used in Steath/Reconnaissance-type operations, other than that, the Commander only fights honorably and strategically. In Combat the Grave Troopers would be first to fight the opponent(s). The Commander herself can take up the challenge in their place occasionally, depending on the Commander's mood. Armaments ;*Voulge :A pole cleaver, which is a type of polearm with a large meat cleaver as the blade. Similar to a glaive, it can be use by both infantry and horseman/rider. Coated with a special layer allowing it to withstand the superheated particle plasma, mega-particles shots, and thermal-heated weapons. It has a transformable featured in the blade into either a regular scythe or a war scythe. :;*Scythe/War Scythe Mode ::The cleaver blade is actually a retracted, double-edged scythe, which can returned to its activated form and wield similarly to the rest of the attires; retaining the Gothic Vampire motif of the original. Folded in three parts, the scythe transforms on a swiveling heel or tang attached to the pole. When the blade is extended, it's slightly above the end of the pole and the end of the scythe is slightly parallel to or over the snaith's other side. The War Scythe Mode requires the blade to be in extended mode first and then rotate some more until upright from the pole, making it more parallel to the snaith. ;*Katana :A traditional Japanese swords used by the samurai of feudal Japan. Black-bladed and a white hilt, in an equally white sheath, it is either carried or located at the left side of the hip. The black-color on the blade is due to the coating similar to the voulge. The layer performs similarly as the older sister, but has a keener edge and durable material. Powerful enough to perform the Serenity’s End (Crescent Bloodlust Finale) like the other scythes and Lilium Grandeur. ;*Machine Rifle :A GPMG-type rifle, which combines the accuracy of a sniper rifle with the power of a heavy machine gun. Its muzzle-dampening system and drum-shaped magazine together yield a fearsome, rapid-fire performance. Though fires solid rounds, the bullets themselves are as strong as a beam rifle's particle shots; strong enough to break through heavily armored mobile weapons. Strapped to the back or carried by one of the Grave Troopers. The design is (aesthetically) similar to that of the WWII German MG 42 with angelic wings craved on the outer shell of the gun. ;*Lange Luger Pistol :Based on the real life Lange Pistole 08 or Artillery Luger, it's a MHG-P08 Luger Pistol reconfigured as a Commnader-issued carbine pistol with an engravement of the Norse Mythical beings known as Valkyries, riding on their horses into battle. It have an interchangeable 200mm ~ 450mm barrel, an 8-position tangent rear iron sight, and a shoulder stock/holster. It is magazine fed with a 16-round detachable box magazine or 45-round detachable drum. It fires a stronger version of the APHEDS rounds, which a single bullet is enough to cause significant damage to even a heavily-armored MS. Holstered in the stock at the right side, or carried by one of the Grave Troopers. ;*Grave Trooper :Built upon the DEAD IWSP Mobile-Type of the Thana Atttire's, it's a Remote Mobile Weapon shaped like the rest of the DEAD IWS/P series: a coffin. The Remote Mobile Weapon-Type, however, is actually an unmanned Mobile Suit inside a Mobile Armor container. Like the Mobile Doll and Bit Mobile Suit of the After Colony and After War timeline, respectively, they assist or aid their Commander in battle, either as a vanguard infantry, support fire, or a weapon carrier for the Gundam. Like the Mobile-Type, each of them has a flight craft system, similar to the propulsion Minovsky Craft System. Due to this, the Grave Troopers can use the weapons stored within the beds, and can generate a force field that protects themselves and their Commander. Each Grave Trooper are designed differently and carries a different set of weapons, both handheld and built-in. Only four of these Grave Troopers are deployed with Imperia Attired Gundam, and act as a mantle when not in used. ;*Brynhildr :A redesigned Fuunsaiki, it's a horse-shaped Support Remote/Unmanned/A.I. Mobile Armor, which allows the Gundam to ride it and gives the rider enhanced aerial capabilities. Primarily used as a mode of transportation, it has some combat abilities in the form of an energy field which doubles as a repulsive charging shield, built-in beam vulcans, and physical kick attacks. When its rider docked with the Mobile Armor, the performance is greatly improved; however, even without its rider, the horse is capable against skilled fighters. Like the original, it can transform into a mobile pedestal, which act as an aerial platform, and used as a hovering, stable podium, especially as a dramatic entrance into a battlefield with an army of Grave Troopers surrounding the pedestal and Gundam. Special Equipment & Features ;*Stealth System :A downgraded version of the original system that places the Gunpla off the radars and scanners, making it unnoticeable to the opponent’s sensors, and keeps the element of surprise in the pilot’s hands. Mostly used in Steath/Reconnaissance missions. ;*Bit-Controlling Antenna Shoulder Epaulets :A pair of epaulettes located on the capelet covering the shoulders. It is used to give orders to the Grave Troopers. Though, they can individually decided on their own, the Commander would command them to retreat, push forward, support, etc., most specific and additional commands than the programmed ones. Can be removed once all the Grave Troopers in the field is defeated or destroyed. It can also give commands to the Support Mobile Armor Brynhildr. Special Attacks ;*Serenity’s End (Crescent Bloodlust Finale) :It is unknown whether the "Imperia" form of the 3XG-01D can use the infamous skill. ;* "絶対的な権限", Zettai-tekina kengen (Absolute Authority) :A buff/power up ability, increasing the stats and abilities of the "Valkyrie's Blessings" set. The commander will engulf herself with deep-red flames, as a sign of powering up, which not only improve her capabilities, but anything she holds will be engulf with the same strange fire. The defense becomes mostly absolute, the movement are quicker and creates after-images, can boost about without thrusters, and self-regeneration is active as long as the flames are lit. The bladed weapons can emit beams of pure energy which causes anything struck by it to be cut in half, disintegrate, or explode, depending on how concentrated it is. The firearms that fire bullets will create a burst and trail of wind like being fired from a high-powered cannon or rail-gun. The bullet will damage targets along its path trajectory, but if some luckily miss, would most like to topple down. Can be activate whenever, but mostly occurred in the near fatal conditions. Variants ;*3XG-01DIV Gundam Deathscythe Imperia Valhalla :It's the form taken when "Zettai-tekina kengen"/(Absolute Authority) is permantly activated and the True "Valkyrie's Blessings" weapons are equipped. This form is more powerful than without the real weapons, as well as further improving the abilities and capabilities. History Notes & Trivia *The name “Imperia” is Latin meaning “Commanding", which is fitting for a High Rank Imperial Officer. *The design cues comes from Selvaria Bles of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valkyria Valkyria] series and Satsuki Kiryūin of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kill_la_Kill Kill la Kill] anime. :*Likewise, the special move "Zettai-tekina kengen" or "Absolute Authority" is similar to Selvaria's bloodline, the Valkyrur, which can release a blue flame of power whenever or when in critical conditions. :*Only thing similar to Satsuki is the pose she makes with her sword which is popularly known throughout the series.